


Snow Day

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Elemental AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: It's a snowy day for the family of elementals (set after the events of dinoburger's Elemental Au fic)





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr

It was warm, comfortably so. Gilmore leaned against Gino as they sat on the porch, happily watching Khonjin slowly help a very, very bundled up Gay Spaghetti Chef toddle out onto the snow like it'd bite him.

  
Gino shifted a bit, and at Gilmore small huff in protest, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Gilmore closed his eyes as he laid against Gino's warm, warm chest.

  
After a moment it felt, he was being woken up- little sparks flying off him for a moment as he was figuring out where he was again. Gino kissed his temple, ignoring the small sparks always flying from Gilmore's hair.

"Hm?" Gilmore sleepily hummed. Gino smiled, motioning to the boys.

  
They were putting the finishing touches on their snowman- buttons and carrot nose and-

  
Gilmore felt for his hat, noticing it was not, in fact, on top of his head.

  
And instead on the snowman!

  
The scene made Gilmore chuckle, then break out into full blown laughter. It made Gino laugh too, and startled the boys, who both sheepishly smiled by being caught by Gilmore at the antics.

  
After a moment, Gilmore walked up to them (Gino following closely behind), giving Khonjin a kiss onto of his head and giving Gay a nice side-hug.

  
"Well done, boys! I'd say it's p-pretty good! How about for your hard work we go inside and warm up?" The boys cheered in agreement and they began to head inside.

  
Once they were, both Khonjin and Gay were wrapped up in blankets and given hot chocolate as the small family settled down to watch some Christmas movies.

  
Soon enough, Khonjin and Gay were cuddled together, having fell asleep feeling so warm, comfy, and safe in the presence of the older two elementals (who shared a kiss at a job well done at the end of the day).


End file.
